


Sleeping Booty

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Consent, Kinktober 2020, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Ten: somnophiliaYasha knows Beau’s trying to get at something the third time she asks, “Do you ever wake up, like,superhorny in the morning?”
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227





	Sleeping Booty

**Author's Note:**

> As you’d expect, the mild dubcon is due to kinky activities beginning while one party is asleep without an explicit discussion of it beforehand, though consent is implied. Also, Beau appeared to me in a dream and approved the title, so you have to live with it.

In general, Beau’s gotten better about using her words instead of her fists. It may or may not have anything to do with getting a little too punch-happy with the ghosts on Vo, but even outside of tense situations, she’s been making a solid effort to express herself verbally. And, of course, Yasha’s not one to throw stones. For so many years she’d gotten so used to being alone – or with people who didn’t talk much, or with people who did all the talking for her – that verbal communication isn’t one of her strongest skills.

Still, she knows Beau’s trying to get at something the third time she asks, “Do you ever wake up, like, _super_ horny in the morning?”

Yasha was only on the receiving end of that question once, while they were curled together in bed and looking at each other in the mirror over their heads. At the time, Yasha had barely been awake, warm and sated after Beau had fucked her quite thoroughly. She probably shrugged or made some kind of noncommittal sound in response. Sure, she’s woken up aroused before, but not so often that it’s a thing.

The second time, Beau asks Jester when all the girls are out on a pastry run.

“I am sure that I have,” Jester responds thoughtfully. “When I wake up from a _very nice_ dream, you know?”

“Ugh, constantly,” Veth says, and they all turn and glance at her. She’s only recently begun engaging in conversations like this, now that she’s back in her halfling body and regularly spending time with her husband. “But I think it’s a habit. Yeza’s always gotten morning wood, and Luc likes to sleep in, so my body seems to think sunrise means it’s time to get it on.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet,” Jester coos.

“Is it?” Beau asks, cocking an eyebrow. “If some dude was poking me with his boner every morning, I’d cut it off.”

Yasha’s face starts to flush before she even opens her mouth – it’s rare that she thinks of a good line around her quick-witted friends, so she likes to savor her moments. “That’s why I keep mine in the drawer,” she says, hoping she’s gotten the timing right.

And she has. Veth laughs, Beau high fives her, and Jester laughs so hard she inhales powdered sugar off the fritter she’s eating and coughs all the way home.

When Beau asks the same question for a third time, Yasha knows somethings up, because she asks Caleb. In front of _everybody_.

She follows it up with, “I mean, is this just a ‘me’ thing?” as though that somehow explains her sudden curiosity.

“Ah,” Caleb says, face going red as he seems to sink down into the collar of his shirt like a turtle. “I do not believe I can answer that for you.”

Fjord leans over to flick Beau’s ear. “If you know it’s going to make him uncomfortable, it’s not polite to ask. Especially not at the dinner table.”

“What?” Beau sputters, gesturing with a turkey leg. “I’m not judging anyone for it! I just want to know if it’s a common thing.”

Even Yasha starts to realize something’s up, that perhaps Beau’s asking for something she can’t ask for, and Yasha maybe has an inkling.

She tends to wake up before Beau, anyway, even in Rosohna or the Tower where the rising of the sun doesn’t have much of an effect. Beau can run on very little sleep when she needs to, so she seems to balance this out by getting as much as possible whenever she can. Similarly, if she doesn’t need to be on guard for intruders during the night, she sleeps like the dead.

So, to spare Caleb any more misery, the next time Yasha wakes in the morning to find Beau still passed out, she decides to… test a theory.

Beau is curled up on her side, so it’s easy enough to throw off the covers and spoon up behind her. The harder part is getting her hand around Beau’s waist and between her thighs. Luckily, Beau doesn’t wear undergarments to bed – she rarely wears _garments_ , actually – so access isn’t a problem, but she’s curled up fairly tight. Twice, Yasha is certain she’s woken Beau, but after a moment of stillness, Beau just seems to slide right back down into sleep. Yasha’s not the stealthiest person by a longshot, but Beau’s desire to remain unconscious wins out.

After worming her fingers between her girlfriend’s thighs, Yasha freezes with a sudden attack of nerves. It had seemed like a game up until this point, trying to see how far she could get without waking Beau, but now Yasha’s unsure where to go from here. What if she’s reading Beau wrong? What if Beau isn’t going to take kindly to Yasha groping her in her sleep? Sure, Beau has literally said the words “You can grope me anytime, for any reason” to Yasha, but how much of that was a joke? Yasha should just wake her and ask her, that would be the mature thing to do, rather than feeling up—

Beau shifts her hips forward, pulling Yasha’s hand deeper between her legs. Yasha can’t help but wiggle her fingers, and sure enough, Beau’s already wet. She doesn’t think she imagines it when Beau sighs happily in her sleep.

And, really, how angry is Beau going to be if she’s so horny that she’s humiliating Caleb about it? This is just Yasha being an attentive partner, she rationalizes.

Just the slightest bit of pressure with her forefinger and Beau rocks into the touch, then settles. It goes on like this for a few long minutes, Yasha providing just the slightest bit of stimulation and seeing if Beau will respond. She usually does, but then the inertia of sleep seems to reclaim her body, as if waiting for Yasha to give her more. It’s by far the most patient Beau’s ever been in bed, and Yasha… doesn’t dislike it.

Soon, Yasha’s curious to see if she can push a little farther. For that, though, she needs more room to work, so she sets about trying to pull Beau towards her, tipping her half onto her back against Yasha’s chest. It’s a slow, patently ridiculous process, made even more so when Yasha succeeds and looks up to see their reflections in the mirror, Beau sprawled on top of her. As if on cue, Beau gives a particularly wet snore.

But with a little more nudging, Yasha’s able to tug Beau’s legs apart, shifting the top one over her hip. She has no idea how Beau hasn’t woken up yet, but the human’s breathing is still slow and even. And her body is enjoying the process very much, as Yasha finds when she slides her fingers over Beau’s opening. She’s wet enough that one of Yasha’s thick fingers is an easy fit, and the way her inner muscles flutter around the tip of Yasha’s finger is very promising.

Yasha starts to wonder if it really might be possible to get Beau to the point of orgasm before waking her. Her only real worry is that Beau will refuse to wake up for anything less than that ever again. But Yasha’s gotten this far, and she’s not one to do things by half-measures.

She doesn’t dare try to get her other arm under Beau’s sleeping body, so she does the best she can with one hand, alternating between teasing her girlfriend’s clit and shallowly fucking her with the tip of a finger or two, keeping her movements small and precise. If Beau were awake, she’d be squirming by now, completely unable to keep still; as it is, her hips move in aborted little thrusts, still nearly paralyzed by sleep. The sounds she’s making are high-pitched and breathy, totally unlike her usual grunts and huffs, and it makes Yasha grin into Beau’s topknot where it presses against her face.

When it finally happens, it startles Yasha as much as it does Beau. The signs Yasha usually looks for – the tension in Beau’s core, the way her moans start to get a little more desperate, the increase in swear words – all seem to be negated by sleep, and Beau simply tips over into climax from one breath to the next.

What Yasha does feel, though, is the very second when Beau wakes up.

What starts as a simple exhale becomes a sound not unlike the honking of an angry goose as Beau curls in on herself and the air is forced from her lungs. Her thighs clamp down on Yasha’s hand immediately, hips rutting against Yasha’s fingers to draw it out. By the time Beau is letting out a few of her more typical grunts as the aftershocks hit, Yasha is laughing too hard to hide it.

“Ffffffffffuuuuuuuuh,” Beau finally gets out. “What just— _Yasha_?”

“You better not have been expecting anyone else,” Yasha says, trying and failing to get her hand back.

Beau digs her fingers into Yasha’s forearm to keep it there, shamelessly grinding on Yasha’s fingers a little more. “Hnnnnnngh, finally, thought I was gonna have to draw you a map.”

Yasha groans softly. “You can just ask me for things. You don’t have to get the rest of our friends involved.”

“Yeah, but it’s more fun that way,” Beau sighs, finally unclamping her thighs and giving Yasha back the use of her hand. Yasha’s been lying on her other arm so long that it’s completely numb.

“Fun for who?”

“For me, obviously,” Beau says, scrambling up on her hand and knees and looming over Yasha. “Now lay back and let me return the favor.”


End file.
